fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers (Live Action Movie Remakes)
Since the year 2007 Michael Bay has directed the three transformers movie and killed many of the Autobots like Jazz, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, Jetfire, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Wheelie, Brains, Ratchet, Leadfoot, Sideswipe, Mirage and Canopy but now back in the year 2007 all the way through 2017 the five Transformers films will be remade with some changes that was never seen in the film. The three films are still distributed by Dreamworks and Paramount though in the third film Dreamworks didn't distrubted the third, fourth and fifth film. The human cast is the same in all three movies and for the changes Megan Fox as mikaela will be in Dark of the Moon alongside Ramon Rodriguez and Anthony Anderson and Rachel Taylor will be also in the second and third film. Also the actor who played galloway will also return to the second film. Liam Hemsworth will voice One of Ratchet's autobot student Jolt in 2009 Jolt had no voice and a bigger role and now in the second and third films Jolt will have larger roles. Plot. Transformers (2007) - For many years ago the Autobots used to live on Cybertron until then the cube was created and was found on Earth now it's up to Optimus Prime and the Autobots including Sam and Mikaela to find the Allspark before the Decepticons get to it. Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Since after the events of the first film. After the Autobots have saved earth they gained a few new Autobots since Optimus, Jazz, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, Prowl, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Prowl and the other Autobots victory on battle city they are fighting against the Decepticons to save Darth but when the Fallen comes to Earth and Optimus has fallen. Sam, Mikaela, Leo Spitz and the others to help save Optimus Prime and bring him back to life by using the Matrix of Leadership before the Fallen and the Decepticons rule Earth. Dark of the Moon (2011) - Since after the events of Revenge of the Fallen now Dark of the Moon features Optimus Prime and the current Autobots from the first and second film with more and more new Autobots in which they are about to find out what happens when they bring back Sentinel and destroy the Decepticons whether they must stop Megatron and the decepticons but when he betrays the Autobots and takes the pilliars he joins the Decepticons and to bring back Cybertron or will Optimus, Sam and the Autobots stop and bring back Sentinel Prime back to the Autobots or is this the end of the Autobots saving Earth? Age of Extinction (2014) - To be added... The Last Knight (2017) - To be added... Information In all of the three films there will be various celebrites and actors who will be voicing the Autobots and Decepticons including the ones that voiced Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen), Ironhide (Jess Harnell), Bee (Recasted Jesse Mccartnney in films 2 and 3 but in first film he was voiced only by Mark Ryan at the end of the film since after the battle in battle city), Jazz (Darius Mccarty) although he will be recast and be voiced by Chris Rock, Ratchet (Robert Foxworth), Sideswipe will be recasted by James Remar who will voice him in ROTF and DOTM, Jolt will be voiced by Liam Hemsworth and have a larger role, Arcee and her Sisters will have a larger role and be voiced by Grey Deleise, Mae Whitiman and Jessica Dicccio, Skids and Mudflap are voiced by Tom Kenny and Richard Horvitz, Wheelie (Tom Kenny), Jetfire (Mark Ryan), Mirage will be recast and be voiced by Mark Hamill, Wheeljack will appear in his Generation 1 counterpart and be voiced by James Horan, Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin are voiced by John Dimaggo, Ron Batalia, and John Goodman, Brains will be voiced by Carlos Alaqurzi.Not Only Cullen, Rock, Harnell, Foxworth, Deleise, Whitiman, Diccico, Kenny, Horvitz, Ryan, Hamill, Horan, Alaqurzi, DImaggoo, Botalia, and Goodman will voice the current autobots there will be various celebrites and actors playing the autobots that were never seen in the three films. In all five films Jazz, Arcee and Her Sisters, Jolt, Jetfire, Skids, Mudflap, Wheelie and Brains, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Leadfoot, Sideswipe, Mirage and Canopy did die but in my Remakes they will not die they will stay alive starting with the first film Jazz surviving, in the second film Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, Jetfire surviving and the third film Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Wheelie and Brains surviving, in the fourth film Ratchet, Leadfoot, Sideswipe and Mirage surviving and in the fifth film Canopy surviving. Skids, Mudflap, Jolt and Chromia will be in the third film. Landmine will be Lennox's Buggy at the end of the movie Lennox's very first Autobot commander who appears at the end of the film and helps out to defeat the Decepticons. Longarm will appear at the end of the movie at the final battle he transforms into a tow truck that mikaela was using to help bumblebee optimus finds out that Landmine and Longarm were on earth so optimus and the autobots asks for Longarm and Landmine for help. This is for the first film. Heroic Autobots Transformers : Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Wheeljack, Prowl, Longarm and Landmine, Trailbreaker Hoist Revenge of The Fallen : Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Wheeljack, Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Landmine, Springer, Depth Charge, Breakaway/Firestorm, Skids and Mudflap Windcharger, Longarm, Hoist, Trailbreaker, Jolt, Sideswipe, Jetfire and Wheelie Dark of the Moon : Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Elita 1, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Jetfire, Prowl, Hound, Hoist, Trailbreaker, SIlverbolt, Air Raid, Breakaway, Sunstreaker, Mirage(Not Dino), Depthcharge Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Steeljaw, Cliffjumper, Wheelie and Brains, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Beachcomber, Armorhide, Cosmos, Dune Rider, Knock Out, Blazemaster, Brawn, Salvage, Blurr, Strongarm Longarm and Landmine(Making their Return ever since their first Apperance in the first Film) Strongarm and Skyblast. Age of Extinction: Optimus, Ironhide,Sideswipe(Survived) Jetfire, Hound, Crosshairs, Drift, Hoist, Trailbreaker, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Mirage(Survived and Join the Rest of the Autobots), Topspin(Survived) Roadbuster(Survived), Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker Rollbar(Which would have been Shane's Autobot Car) Red Alert(Ratchet's Replacment), Override, Dinobots: Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Sludge, Swoop, Slash, Slog, Scorn. Armorhide, Cosmos, Dune Rider, Knock Out, Blazemaster, Brawn, Salvage, Blurr, Strongarm, Longarm and Landmine, Strongarm and Skyblast. The Last Knight-Optimus(Controlled by the Creators as Nemesis Prime), Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Mirage, Jolt, Roadbuster Topspin Hound, Crosshairs Drift, Hoist, Trailbreaker, Blurr, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Rollbar, Red Alert, Override, Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop, Slog, Scorn, Armorhide, Knock Out, Dune Rider Blazemaster Salvage Strongarm Skyblast Brawn, Blurr, Ultra Magnus Mini Dinobots, Hot Rod, Cogman, Sqweeks. Villainous Decepticons Transformers(Megatron, Starscream, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Ravage, Wreckage, Rumble, Blackout, Barricade, Laserbeak, Soundwave, Skywave, Shockwave, Frenzy, Scroponok, Bombshell, Kickback Mutant earth Decepticons,Breakdown, Bruticus. Revenge of the Fallen(Megatron, Starscream, Bonecrusher, Scroponok, Barricade, Rumble, Laserbeak, Soundwave, Shockwave, Skywave, Submaruder, Sideways, Demolisher, Scapel, Ravage, Grindor, Decepticon Protoforms, The Fallen, Alice, Rampage, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Dreadwing, Payload, Breakdown, Reedman, Hightower, Overload. Strika, Staxus, Landmaster, Skyquake, Ransack, Vortex, Blast Off, Bombshell, Kickback, Hook, Motormaster, Octane, Mindwipe. Dark Of The Moon:(Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Laserbeak, Barricade, Bonecrusher, Brawl, Scorponok, Dreads, Sentinel Prime(Formely an Autobot), Devcon, Sideways, Igor, Blackout, Skywarp, Vortex, Sharpnell, Kick Back and Bombshell. Age of Extinction: Galvatron, Stinger, Lockdown, Junkheaps, Traxes, KSI Bosses, Oreo Decepticon, Dreads,Motormaster, Ratbat, Cyclonus, Hellscream, Scourge, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Ramjet and Dreadwing. The Last Knight-Megatron Barricade Onslaught Shockblast Mohawk Hooligan Unicron Cyclonius Blitzwing Scourge Dreadcon Widow Maker Predaking Breakdown Airachnid Hardshell Bombshock Dreadwing Thundercracker Skywarp Shrapnel Wildrider Drag Strip Dead End Motormaster Category:Movies Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Category:Action Movies